


his

by ashtonmore



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Play Choices
Genre: F/M, HIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which Adrian returns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to ashtonmore.tumblr.com

“Fuck!” She whispered, her phone buzzing with a new text message, causing her to jump in surprise - right in the middle of applying her mascara. Inspecting the damage and finding her completed eyeshadow untouched, she silently thanked any and every higher power for being on her side for once. She set the wand down, washing her hands of any excess makeup before hoisting herself up on the counter to check the cause of her near meltdown.

2 NEW MESSAGES: Jax Matsuo

6:28pm: cant wait to see you tnite 

6:32pm: what are you wearing?

She smiled, chewing on her bottom lip and typing her reply. She had been seeing Jax on and off for almost a week now, always starting and ending in his bed, but he had finally convinced her to let him take her on a date. She hesitantly agreed, thinking she hadn’t had a night to be complimented and pampered in a while, and she deserved it. Ever since Adrian – No, don’t let him ruin your date night. He doesn’t deserve your thoughts. 

Perhaps the green dress you got me? 😘 

His response was instant.

6:35pm: fuck.  
6:35pm: and underneath?

She bit her lip, a hot flush rising to her cheeks, looking around for clearance before replying, even if she was alone. 

Any suggestions? 

6:37pm: i think you shouldnt wear anything at all  
6:38pm: but that’s just me

Her face was on fire, giggling quietly as she set down her phone, fanning her blushed cheeks. She was glad Jax was constantly flirty. She didn’t think she could handle anything stronger, anything… deeper than just messing around. Not after Adrian – oh, for fucks sake! Huffing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Between her betraying mind and Jax’s teasing messages, she was in desperate need of a drink. She tied the halter straps of her dress around her neck, letting her hands fall and linger on the silk, staring back at herself in the mirror. For the first time in a while she looked… not broken. As if she maybe could, just maybe, start to get over– Drink. Right, a drink. 

She stepped out into the hallway, heading towards the kitchen as a chill came over her. She made a mental note to pick out a matching jacket before leaving - it was winter after all. She sashayed her way to the pantry, distracted by the way her dress flowed at her sides. Flicking on the lights, she grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of wine, filling it up to the brim. Might as well. She was just about to take her first sip when a voice echoed from the darkness of her living room.

“Might not wanna drink that.”

She screamed and whipped around ready to defend herself, dropping the glass and shattering it in the process, wine spilling across the floor and splattering up her dress. Her heart dropped as her mind caught up with the moment, realizing who the croaky voice belonged to. 

“Adrian?” she whimpered, staring at the man who emerged from the shadows. He was clearly in shock too, relieved to be seeing her here untouched. Barely recovering from the initial shock, she gasped again as her eyes took him in. His suit jacket was torn and dirty, a giant hole ripped on his right sleeve. His usually perfect skin was replaced with exhaustion, bags forming under his tired eyes. He had deep cuts and scrapes scattered along his face and down his arms, bruises forming despite his supernatural healing. If her heart could break a second time, it did right then.

“What.. what are you.. What happened?” Her feet were stuck to the ground, her body frozen still. They basked in silence before he spoke again, breaking the spell.

“Vega’s dead.” His voice was drained, using the last of his energy to spit out Vega’s name. His gaze flickered away from hers, looking ashamed, the moonlight streaming through her apartment windows highlighting the tears in his eyes. He could barely whisper his next sentence. “Nicole too.”

Despite what he had done to hurt her, she stepped over the glass and slowly embraced him, wrapping her arms around his tense body. She could feel him physically break, his chest collapsing in a heavy sob. His arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her neck, crying quietly. Her throat was dry, feeling so empathetic for the man that she loves - for the man who had caused her so much heartbreak.

Several moments later, she felt his tears on her skin stop, and she pulled away. She nodded her head at the couch, indicating for him to follow her. He hesitantly sat beside her, attempting to compose himself. He stared at the wall, keeping his gaze away from hers. His head was lowered in submission, like an animal being scolded. 

She exhaled heavily, trying to regain strength. “Why are you here?” Her voice was weak, no matter how hard she tried. 

“They told me they had killed you.” 

“Vega & Nicole?” He nodded. “And that’s why you killed them?”

He frowned, eyes closing as his mind filled with the image of both their bodies bleeding out in the grass field. You killed them. Her words kept repeating in his head. You killed them.

“.. Partially. They found out about the serum. Ambushed me in my old home to kill me. I didn’t have a way out.. I was ready to accept my fate. But then they started telling me how.. How they had killed you and.. And I just lost it,” he whispered, his voice breaking towards the end. He remembered the intense power he had felt, his hands beginning to shake. Ignoring the screaming in her head, she reached forward and took his hands into hers, causing him to look at her. 

“Is.. is that why you left? To.. to protect me?”

He nodded.

“Adrian..” she whispered. They both stared at each other for a while before breaking, both leaning in and capturing each others lips. She immediately let out a heavy sigh, pieces of her heart patching back together. They were both a mess, tears reforming back in their eyes as they kissed. She shifted onto his lap, cupping his face and biting his bottom lip, pulling it back with her as she parted. He breathed her name as she wiped at a tear slipping down his cheek. She would later find out the real reason why he was so emotional, but at that moment, she untied the top of her dress, letting the silk fall around her waist, revealing her bare chest. Adrian groaned, finding her lips again. His hands slowly brushed over her skin, starting at her waist, dragging his fingertips across her stomach up towards her chest, cupping her breasts. She moaned as he rolled her nipples in between his cold fingers, pushing her body further into his. 

“I want you,” he mumbled, peppering kisses down her neck, ignoring the dark marks that littered her skin. He left one of his own, his fangs grazing her skin as he went. She whimpered, tossing her hair over to one side of her neck. 

“You’re weak. Drink.” Adrian breathed heavily against her skin, his eyes clenched shut and he argued with himself internally. He didn’t want to hurt them, but god she smelled so damn good, and he couldn’t ignore the monster pawing inside him any longer. She let out a quiet moan, her eyes closing at the feeling of his fangs piercing her skin. The constant need to have him below her, his teeth buried in her neck as if he were claiming her, used to keep her up at night. Now he was here, again, and nothing else mattered in the world. When he pulled back only seconds later, she swears she almost pouts. “You need more.”

He shook his head, bleeding red eyes locking on hers as he slid his hand underneath her dress, brushing a finger along her sex before bringing it back up and running his tongue over it.  
“I’d rather taste something else right now,” he mumbled, watching her eyes darken. He lifted her up by her waist, lying her back on the couch. He pushed her dress up to her hips before spreading her legs and wrapping his mouth around her clit. 

“Fuck,” she whined, wrapping one of her legs around his neck to keep him close. She ran a hand over his hair, watching how her blood on his lips painted her inner thighs as he moved, tasting her eagerly. She let her head fall back against the arm of the couch, admiring his silhouette in the dark living room, listening to the small sounds he made as he pleased her. His cold grip on her thighs versus the heat of his actions was driving her wild, bucking her hips up as he circled her clit with his thumb, nuzzling the skin of her inner thigh. She pulled her legs back, sitting up on her knees. “Need you now,” she breathed out between pants, helping him back up to his original position. 

They both worked quickly to unbuckle his belt, her tossing it to the ground as he pushed his slacks and boxers down to his ankles. She kissed his neck, pulling off his torn jacket and unbuttoning his ruined shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders as she ran her hands across his dark chest, needing to feel his skin close to hers. Both their hearts were beating wildly as she bunched the fabric of her stained dress up to her waist. Adrian growled as she grabbed his length, pumping it slowly before lining it up and sinking down. He let out a string of curses while she moaned, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She stayed there for a second, enjoying the feeling of him, digging her nails in the back of his neck before rolling her hips, testing his reactions. 

“Look at me,” Adrian whispered, gripping her hips tightly. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze once again. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and she took it in her mouth, sucking harshly. In response, Adrian thrust once upwards, hips lifting off the couch, causing her to drop his finger and throw her head back, a throaty moan leaving her lips. Getting back at him, she clenched around him tightly, making him growl. His lips gently found hers again, pulling them back down to the moment. The tension changed from hot and heavy to slow and meaningful. She moved against him lazily, her heart full as they kissed.

When he pulled back to catch his breath, she continued to claim him, lips pressing softly over every cut and bruise on his face. When she was done, he gave her a soft smile before lifting her up and laying her down once again, fully removing her dress and tossing it aside. He held his weight up on his forearms, resting his forehead against hers before entering her once more, picking up the pace with his thrusts. 

“Adrian..” she moaned, clutching his broad shoulders. I love you, she thought. I love you, I love—

“I love you,” she whispered. Adrian nudged her nose with his, placing a soft kiss on the side of her lips. 

“I love you too, so much.”

Her grip tightened, ears ringing as her heart beat faster, tears falling once again, both from pleasure and love. He fucked her harder, reaching down to rub her clit, desperate to prove his declaration, desperate to see that face she made as she came. As if his confession was the switch, she came, her heart and libido so incredibly satisfied. He shoved his head in the crook of her neck, thrusts turning sloppy before he came moments after, breathing her name hot in her ear. 

Adrian collapsed next to her, pulling her under his arm so they both could fit comfortably on the small couch. They caught their breath in silence as she traced random letters and shapes onto his soft skin. Everything was okay, now. Everything could go back to normal. He was here, she loved him and he loved her. Sighing loudly, Adrian sat up slightly, leaning on his arm. With the other, he placed his palm flat against her stomach. She met his eyes and started to panic, seeing his distant gaze. 

Did he mean what he said? Was he going to take it–

“When were you gonna tell me?”

She stares at him and blinks, confused. 

“.. Tell you what?”

His eyes flickered away from hers, darkening with something she couldn’t name.

“I can smell him on you.”

She blushed. Oh.

“I was waiting to tell you.. Listen it doesn’t mean–”

“Does he know?” He interrupted her abruptly. 

Her brows furrowed. “.. Well, yeah.. I hope he knows that we’re sleeping together?”

“No, does he know about the baby?”

“..W-What baby?”

It was his turn to stare at her, confused. Her eyes moved to where his hand was, laying just above her womb.

“This one.”


	2. feeling possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and for good reason.

She walked around the empty apartment, crossing into the living room, following her usual nightly routine; fluffing the pillows, folding the blanket from her afternoon nap, and turning off the multitude of lamps as she went. Why he insisted on having so much light when that was his one weakness always made her giggle. She placed her book back on the shelf, leaving the lamp next to it on, letting it illuminate the room in a soft yellow glow. Looking around the empty room, her shoulders fell, feeling alone as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She started to drag her feet across the hardwood floor towards the bedroom, ready to bunker down for the night, when the sight of her reflection in the ornate mirror made her stop.

She took in the way one of Adrian’s shirts draped her like a dress, hugging tighter than normal at the chest. She had struggled with her hair that morning, getting more frustrated than needed before throwing it atop her head in a messy twist. She leaned closer towards the mirror, running her hand over her skin, sighing at the sight of a few wrinkles here and there. Adrian didn’t even – okay, no. Don’t even get yourself started. It’s just the hormones.

As if on cue, she felt his presence before she saw him, smiling at her reflection. She blinked once before he appeared behind her, hands wrapping around her waist, soft eyes meeting hers in the mirror, a smile of his own painted on his face. Her smile stayed bright, previous negative thoughts escaping her mind as he nuzzled against her neck, letting stray strands of hair caress his skin.

“I was wondering when you’d come home.”

“Think I’d leave you two alone in this giant mansion?” He beamed, stress leaving his body in waves as his hands moved up her skin, pushing the fabric of her - well, his - shirt up with it. Adrian pressed his palms against the skin of her stomach, thumbs tracing small, comforting circles over the slight curve, barely noticeable to the human eye. “How was she today?”

“Still insisting it’s a girl?” He nodded, chuckling. She hummed lowly, content with the feeling vibrating against her back. “She’s only the size of a grain of rice,” she said, poking fun at the five hundred baby apps on his phone. ‘It’s been a while since he learned human anatomy,’ he would claim. “Your wife, however, was fine today, thank you. In need of a foot rub, though.”

“Anything for my wife,” he mumbled, echoing her words, loving the way it sounded falling through his lips as he pressed a kiss behind her ear, working his way down, continuing to cover her neck.  
“That’s not my feet,” she joked, ignoring the way the hair on her skin stood up, muscles relaxing under his touch.

“I don’t see you complaining.”

“Mmmm..” She hummed in agreement, reaching behind herself to hook one arm around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands traveled out from under her shirt, adventuring down further, gliding over the fabric of her underwear. The scent of her, donned in his own t-shirt, carrying his child forced a quiet growl from him, rumbling deep in his chest. A quiet gasp left her lips at the sound as he ran a fang down the pulse in her neck, one palm cupping her between her legs. He wanted to press down, to break the skin, to sink his teeth deep in her and bring them both indescribable pleasure from his lips. But he couldn’t. It was too dangerous. Not with the baby on the way. His other hand sneaked under her waistband, fingers brushing her clit ever so slightly. Eyes flying open, she met his now bright red ones in the mirror, a whimper leaving her lungs.

“Is this okay?” He mumbled. She nodded, trying to grind her hips against his fingers.

“Fuck.. ‘s more than okay.”

Normally her desperation would make him laugh or smirk, reveling in the way he made her so eager at just one touch. But fuck. Right here? High off the need to mark her, to let her know she belonged to him? And with his child growing inside her? He didn’t want to tease.

“Want me to fuck you right here? In front of this mirror and all these windows? Let everyone know you’re mine?” She moaned louder this time, gripping harder on his neck.

“Please.. Fuck..”

His predatory brain had taken over, the need to feel her around him boiling to the surface. He worked quickly, tugging down her underwear, letting it fall to her ankles. He untied his tie, tossing it aside before working on his belt, pushing his slacks and boxers down just enough. 

He slid into her slowly, both moaning at the feeling. She clenched around him, lost in the feeling of feeling so goddamn full. She shoved her face in the crook of her shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut as he took her, hands on her waist, pulling her back down to his hips each thrust. Adrian undid her already falling hair, collecting the strands and gripping them carefully, wrapping them all around his hand and pulling her back to his chest. His other hand snaked around her, brushing up her neck and cupping it gently, pushing her chin up. Their eyes locked through the mirror once more.

“Want you to watch us… watch me while I make you mine.” Her eyelids felt heavy, staring back at him with desperation as she breathed heavily, begging him for more friction, more speed, more anything. “Who makes you feel like this, hm? Tell me.” His hand tightened around her throat, just the way she liked.

“You, Adrian, only you, please.. harder, please,” she begged, tears brimming her eyes from his hold. He buried his head in her neck, breath ragged as he fought to extend their pleasure longer. His tongue pressed hot against her skin, tasting the salt, smelling the faint remains of her shower gel, and feeling the blood rush against her skin, her heart frantically pounding in his ears. Giving into her pleas, he thrust his hips harder, fingertips finding her clit and rubbing harshly.

“Cum for me, say my name.”

She happily obliged, throwing her head back against his shoulder and grabbing onto his arms, his name leaving her lips like a second heartbeat. He came seconds after, grunting as he spilled inside her. Her eyes fluttered shut, smiling slightly as he held her up.

“Definitely better than a foot rub.”

Later that night, after cleaning her up and laying her in bed, Adrian slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. She snuggled back into the covers before grabbing her phone off its bedside charger.

12 NEW MESSAGES: Jax Matsuo  
7:34pm: please let me see you.  
7:39pm: we don’t have to talk, I just need to see you’re okay.  
7:40pm: that the both of you are okay.  
9:12pm: it’s not fair that you’re just kicking me out of your life, and our child’s life-

She frowned, deleting the rest of the messages without reading them.

“You okay?” Adrian asked, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped lowly around his hips. She watched as a drop of water fell from his collarbone, making its way down his chest before   
disappearing behind the fabric. Phone forgotten, she smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Up for round two?”


End file.
